Scientific Research
by tomasgurl39
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what happened the day Granny found Puck trying to flush a beaver? Well here is the answer. Hopfully it is funny. My first SG fic. One-Shot


Scientific Research

Relda's Point of View

I walked in to the house with an armful of grocery bags. Walking into the kitchen, I set them on the counter. I took a deep breath, I was getting old there was no doubt about it at this point. I walked back into the living room and shut the front door, locking it before I went back to the kitchen. It wasn't until after all of the food was put away that I heard movement from upstairs. I walked to the edge of the staircase. Listening a bit harder I head a clicking sort of sound from the bathroom.

Furrowing by brows, I started up the stairs almost as quietly as Sabrina. I knew she was good. Two years in the foster care system didn't leave you with nothing. I knew that if I caught her she would have nothing; she would think that her life was over. Or so she would say. As I neared the top, I heard a crash and then an old Faerie curse come through the closed door. I found this very suspicious. Unless Puck taught the girls Faerie expletives, then there was only one person in the bathroom who knew that language. But what would Puck, the Trickster King, be doing in the bathroom other than using the toilet?

I don't know what caused me to believe that a miracle had occurred, but when I opened the bathroom door and didn't find Puck getting ready for a bath, I was disappointed. Then I was mad. Instead of Puck taking a bath, I found Puck facing the toilet, with a big brown beaver in his arms, trying to force the animal down the little hole.

"Robin Puck Goodfellow, what on earth do you think you are doing?" I cried out. Both Puck and the beaver looked at me. It was a sight to see, must I say. The beaver's front paws were on the lid trying to keep its self from being flushed. Puck trying to push the ever resistant beaver into the bowl. If I wasn't so angry I would have laughed.

"Old Lady!" Puck said. He didn't move from his spot, he just looked at me, then to the beaver, then back at me.

"I was just experimenting, Old Lady." He pushed the beaver once more. The animal didn't move. Ever since Jacob told Puck about indoor plumbing, the boy had been obsessed with the toilet. He would flush anything he could get his hands on. Even Elvis's kibble would go down the drain. Just a few days ago I found my spare pair of reading glasses. This has gone on long enough. It is time that I put a stop to this.

"Puck, where did the beaver come from?" I asked, stepping closer to the fairy. As I walked closer, I saw that the beaver had blue eyes. This was no ordinary beaver, this was an Everafter beaver.

"I trapped him by the river." Puck said without moving. I looked at the beaver one more time. I could see the fear in this little creatures blue eyes.

"Puck, drop the beaver please." I said with caution. I didn't want Puck to do something stupid.

"Okay." Puck said. He let go of the beavers little back legs. The beaver, without something to hold him up, fell into the toilet bowl with a splash. The lid that the animal had been holding onto crashed on the seat. The beaver was splashing around in the bowl trying to get out. Puck fell to the floor laughing. I rushed to the toilet, lifting the lid, I reached inside and picked up the beaver. He was socked with water. I held him to my chest, calming the poor guy down. He shuddered as he looked at Puck on the floor laughing away.

"Thank you Relda. I thought I was going to die today." The creature said. As his voice filled the room, Puck stopped laughing.

"He can talk!" Puck cried. "I didn't know he could talk! Come on Old Lady. You got to let my conduct my research now. Think about, talking beaver flushed down toilet. Awesome mastermind behind it all wins One Million Dollars!" the fairy's green eyes light up. I shake my head and start for the car.

"Puck, go to your room. Don't come out until dinner is ready.. You will not have dessert for a month." I said with finality as I walked out of the door with the beaver in my arms.


End file.
